Yu Miaoyi
, Gubijin, Gucchan |voicea = Ise Mariya |illus = toi8 |class = Assassin |atk = 1,328/7,970 |hp = 2,142/13,389 |gatk = 9,650 |ghp = 16,234 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QQABB |mlevel = 80 |id = 230 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 4 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 31.6% |starabsorption = 97 |stargeneration = 24.7% |npchargeatk = 0.75% |npchargedef = 4% |growthc = Reverse S |gender = Female |alignment = Lawful・Evil |traits = Demonic, Humanoid, Female, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish Enemy Ver. Traits: Human }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C+= Removes own buffs. Demerit Deals damage that ignores defense buffs to all enemies. Inflicts Curse with 2000 damage for 5 turns to them. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Buster performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Buster + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |8}} |71 = |16}} |72 = |15}} |81 = |45}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster and Quick performance by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography *Bond 3, 4 and 5 information requires clearing Main Quest: S I N - Verse 15. Trivia *Yu Miaoyi in the story is the true identity of Akuta Hinako, one of the seven Crypters. **That makes her to be the first Crypter who became a playable servant in the game. **The kanji of the name , is an anagram of . *She has the highest HP values out of all 4 Assassins. *She has the lowest ATK values out of all 4★ Assassins. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Qin Liangyu and Sesshōin Kiara. *Credits to newworldfool and Konechew for the translation of the biography. Images Saint Graphs= YuMiaoyiStage01.png|Stage 1 YuMiaoyiStage02.png|Stage 2 YuMiaoyiStage03.png|Stage 3 YuMiaoyiStage04.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S230Icon.png|Stage 1 YuMiaoyiStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 YuMiaoyiStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 YuMiaoyiFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S230 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S230 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S230 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Yu_Miaoyi_1.png|Stage 1 Yu_Miaoyi_2.png|Stage 2 Yu_Miaoyi_3.png|Stage 3 S230_card_servant_1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S230_card_servant_2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S230_card_servant_3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Yu_Miaoyi_3_Effects.png|Stage 3 (With Effect) |-| Expression Sheets= Yu_Miaoyi_Stage1_Expression_Sheet.png|Stage 1 Yu_Miaoyi_Stage2_Expression_Sheet.png|Stage 2 Yu_Miaoyi_Stage3_Expression_Sheet.png|Stage 3 Interlude sprite.png|Interlude |-| Craft Essences= CE947.png|Beautiful Dreamer CE0980.png|Up-to-Date Gifted Confectionery (Valentine CE) CE1054.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Yu Miaoyi |-| Others= File:YuMiaoyiArtbytoi8.jpg|Illustration by toi8. CrypterOst3.jpg|Official Art of Fate/Grand Order Original Soundtrack III YuMiaoyiIll01.jpg|Illustration by toi8 Category:Chinese Servants Category:Glasses Servants Category:Demonic Category:S I N